Known is a cylindrical instrument housing a flavour in its axial bore. This instrument comprises a cylindrical body housing the flavour. The volatile components of the flavour are sucked through a mouth portion formed at one end of the cylindrical body. The flavour is solid, which is granular or in the form of chips or tablets shaped from a powdery material. The solid flavour is directly held within the axial bore of the cylindrical body.
In the conventional instrument described above, the kinds of the solid flavours having a volatility sufficient for the sucking are very much restricted. Also, since the flavour is solid, it is difficult to control the amount of the volatile aromatic components of the flavour. Further, since the flavour is exposed directly to the atmosphere within the axial bore of the instrument, the aromatic components are evaporated or denatured during preservation, making it difficult to preserve the instrument over a long period of time.
It may be possible to use a flavour solution supported by a suitable carrier in place of the solid flavour. In this case, it is possible to house various kinds of flavours in the axial bore of the cylindrical body. It is also possible to control the amount of the aromatic components evaporated from the flavour. However, a solution is more volatile in general than a solid, making it more difficult to preserve the instrument housing a flavour solution over a long period of time. In addition the solution tends to ooze out of the cylindrical body.